Tremki J. Dragon
"Life has no limits as long as you know how to use it" : Tremki is a escaped fugitive from "Impel down", he made his way back from Impel down and was tricked and taken to Skypia, he spent most of his time on Skypia before returning back to the Blue Sea. Appearance Tremki is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Tremki has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is also very handsome and has a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Black colored hair frames his angular face on both sides, almost covering up his dark Brown eyes. His features are very relaxed, making it seem like he get's more sleep then needed. Tremki wears a black coat with a small belt buckle latched onto is chest keeping the top together, the back end of his coat is split in two allowing him to flow more freely, he has a mid-shaded grey shirt under his coat with streaked lines, his pants and boots are also black. Tremki often wears goggles on his head giving out a inventor look. Tremki is also known to be the most attractive being in all of the 4 seas, grand line & New World. Personality Tremki is a very calm, relaxed and placid person making him easy to approach and easy to make conversation with, Tremki is also wise and knowledgeable when it comes to the Marines and knows each crook and edge to their system. Tremki is seen as a self centred person and does not have much time for others unless they are friends or family. Tremki is over-protective on his friends and those close to him but does it in a calm matter making it seem a lot less worse then it is, this is an exception for Moses his brother. Tremki is someone who isn't too good at taking orders, he often works under people but always does what he wants, if he doesn't like the order he's given he won't do it. This often makes others frustrated with him as Tremki is very stubborn about his ways and is never really up for compromise. Tremki often doesn't get angry, no one has ever seen him do so once, if Tremki has a problem he solves it calmly and smoothly. Abilities Devil Fruit Tremki has no Devil Fruit Moves Fighting Style: Tremki is extremely acrobatic and is known to often use his legs & feet, with this he also uses a pole that has many in-built functions and often combines his Haki & Rokushiki making devastating effects. Staff/pole: Tremki made himself a custom-built metal staff. The staff is known to be light and has a wire inside made of Sea stone which Tremki made fabric and further a wire, this wire is often used against DF users and is known to be extremely sharp, it's also often seen cutting Sword Blades in two. The wire is extremely stretchable making it both a cabal, weapon and capturing mechanism this combined with his Rokushiki and Haki abilities becomes devastating. Tremki can swing this staff so fast it creates friction and can slightly cut you making a flame burst from you and spread across your body. Rokushiki: Tremki learned Rokushiki in his time at Impel Down and Enies Lobby. Haki: Tremki learned Haki by the priests and G-d on Skypia and on the Blue Sea world. Kicking Techniques: Tremki is known to use many different kicking techniques that are deadly especially when combined with Haki. Rokudo: Rokudo is a technique of three original stages, possibly four with a DF. Stage one of the technique starts off with Tremki catching himself on fire using high speed vibrations that also make one punch seem like 100, with this he adds all three types of haki throughout his body consistently along with a consistent soru. This put's massive stress on Tremki's body even at Yonko rank. Stage two is vibrating faster making the flames shift to blue, with this he combined Sensory haki, Buso haki with consistant Soru, Shigan and rankyaku with each strike, When Tremki first became yonko he could only stay in this for a second and come out critically injured. Stage three is the same thing but the fire shifts with a few streaks of yellow, Tremki calls those yellow streaks "The Will of the Dragon" as resemblance to his families will for what they believe, with this he consistently uses all types of haki and every Rokushiki ability including tekkai, normally this means you'd have to stay still but with the help of haki and the will of dragon he can move Tremki when he first became Yonko knew how to do this, but couldn't due to how much stress if put's on his body. History Tremki was orginally born in Mariejois but was taken from his family along with his father to Eneis lobby, he spent eight years there at his eighth birthday they gave him the nice surprise of torture as they placed in at Impel Down Torture district. At the age of eleven he spent a few years alone in a cell and at this time he secretly found passage to CP9's training base, at this time he was also using the teaching he saw as a way to learn Rokushiki by studying it and practising it in his own time. At the age of fourteen Tremki started a small group of he earned respect from using his martial art skills such as Rokushiki and advanced kick movements, Tremki used this to take over the fugitive system and was highly respected and feared at a young age yet he kept the same smile and personality making it even worse for others as he could kill them at any second. At the age of fifteen he busted out taking down CP9 Agents including two of the main agents, once he got out he killed the other criminals besides the few he knew were good people. Once Tremki got out he asked the locals for a free ride to an island and was tricked and trapped on Skypia, he spent almost two years in skypia, training in haki and beat three of the priests with some-what ease. Once he got back he set his mind on becoming the strongest and destroying the Marines and world Government. Relationships Moses L. Dragon: Moses was born Mariejois, when Moses came to the age of six Tremki was born and taken away from his family, Tremki was placed in Eneis Lobby till the age of eight and was then moved to Impel Down. When Tremki escaped to see his brother all he found was disappointment when he knew his brother was a marine. Blaze D. Roger: The relationship between Tremki and Blaze is very, strange. Blaze use to spend a lot of time in Impel Down checking in, once he heard of someone named "Tremki" he thought it was his adoptive brother when he found out it was just someone with the same name he decided to talk to him at first claiming he was a fake. Blaze and Tremki met when Tremki was eight. Tremki's Black Hat: This is Tremki's trade-mark, he is the first to bare this hat and often uses it to let others know who they are facing, no one else is seen wearing a hat close to his as the past people who did ended up hanged at their front door. Tremki has made a close connection with this hat that he made himself, you touch it and you're on his "To-kill-list" unless he gives permission or you have the right such as being a friend. Kiraisu: Kiraisu and Tremki met on the shores of the sea, he talked to her casually and grew certain feelings for her to make sure no one touched her, yet he never shows it he thinks high of Kiraisu and often follow's her lead, later Tremki invited her to join his crew, which she accepted on certain terms to not be called a Pirate. In depth Childhood history Tremki was born in the "Dragon" family which inherited a Devil Fruit, a mythical Zoan Model: Slavic Dragon. When Tremki was born he had a good life, his family loved him and cared he was well of until a day came by where the Marine Force accused Tremki & his father for serious treason and accused them from conspiracy and murders which they never did, in addition Five Vice Admirals, three battleships & a Admiral invaded Mariejois and took Tremki along with his father and settled as a main base for the Marines. Moses was put in possession of the Marines to be trained. What happened to their mother , only Moses knows. Tremki was taken to Eneis Lobby at the age of Six where he was punished by CP9 and was tortured, no one came to save him and no one cared, his father was taken right to Impel Down, at the age of eight, Tremki was also taken there for further torture and imprisonment, they whipped, starved and never let him sleep, much other things happened which were equally painful. Tremki made a name for himself becoming dark and devilish, only those who were also apart of the system in eneis lobby both Marines and other criminals gave him the name "Shadow Devil Tremki" this was because he secretly learnt rokushiki by infiltrating the CP9 training area and learning from what they taught. He used this at the age of just nine to beat and kill on other fugitives, and eventually rebelled against the marines alone bringing the others with him and killed most of the Marine guards including two of CP9's core agents, the rest were not game enough to oppose him and instead planned trickery against Tremki sending him to Skypia, but not before Tremki killed the criminals that he could, he had his own sense of so called Justice and knew those people could not live, only one person still calls him by his old name which is one of the Admirals form the marines. Tremki was shocked by Skypia and amazed, though he could not find a way out he made home there for a while, going against the priests and learning Haki by a old gypsy. Once Tremki learnt this he said his goodbye's to his friends and set off back down, once he got there he found himself with an already earned bounty of 500 million beli and used that to cause more trouble with his metal pole/staff, abilities and his black hat which got him the name "Black Hat Tremki". No one knows what happened to Tremki's father only that his last words were to get vengeance on the betrayal of their family, and Tremki is willing to cut down his own brother to achieve that. Category:Characters Category:Jet'ika Category:Devil Fruit Users